La Era de Ultrón: Antes, durante y después
by Raven Sakura
Summary: La relación de Pepper y Tony antes, durante y después de la película Avengers: La Era de Ultron...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** A todas las Pepperony lovers que conozco y a mí nos parece que Pepper faltó en la película, y como no estuvo, aquí está mi versión de la relación de Tony y Pepper antes de la película, antes y después de la misma. Se supone que serán pocos capítulos porque el tiempo que tengo pensado que transcurre es muy corto a comparación de "Un nuevo Comienzo" o "Más que una relación semi estable". Espero les guste y me acompañen con esta nueva aventura.

* * *

 **Era de Ultron: Antes, durante y después**

Tony abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces pues no podía creer la escena que estaba frente a él. Está en Nueva York, lo sabe porque pudo reconocer el Central Park a pesar de estar totalmente destruida. La gente corría, sus gritos desesperados llegaban a sus oídos. Los disparos hacían eco en las calles mas no podía entender lo que pasaba.

Y una detonación estremeció la ciudad, apagando el bullicio de las personas, sus lamentos y sus gritos. Todo se sumió en el más aterrador silencio.

Tony miró a sus pies y mucha gente estaba herida, otras muertas. Muchos eran civiles, otros policías o bomberos, pero había un hombre rubio de armadura, otro vestido de azul, blanco y rojo junto a un escudo roto, una mujer pelirroja de cabellos cortos y a su lado un hombre de torso desnudo. Más allá muchas flechas regadas en el piso y un arco. Todo eso se le hacía algo familiar pero no podía reconocer a ninguno.

¡Y ahora la Tierra se remeció con un estruendo! Tony miraba a todos lados hasta que alzó la cabeza y vio con asombro y espanto como un edificio caía, pedazo a pedazo, cayendo primero una letra A muy grande y encerrada en un círculo… ¿Dónde había visto esa "A"?... Corrió hasta la avenida abierta y vio como se venía abajo el edificio que había construido hace tiempo atrás, y recuerdos le vinieron a la mente junto a una hermosa pelirroja de gran sonrisa y ojos azules…

" _Les quitaré eso primero… ¡Esperanza!"_

 _ **¡TONY…!**_

Tony abrió los ojos. Su respiración era errática y sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Mientras luchaba para volver a respirar con normalidad, observó el lugar, reconociendo la habitación de su casa en Malibú, dándose cuenta que todo fue un sueño. Una pesadilla.

\- ¿Pepper? –pero no hubo respuesta. La desesperación que sintió cuando terminó la pesadilla empezó a latir otra vez en él. Se levantó de un salto de la cama. Tenía que encontrarla - ¡Pepper!

\- ¿Tony? –Volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación - ¿Qué sucede cariño? –El castaño respiró profundo, tranquilizándose, calmando a su desbocado corazón.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó acercándose a ella, pasando su mano por su alborotado cabello.

-Solo fui por agua –respondió simplemente, dejando que el castaño la abrace, dejando que se aferre a ella –Me fui solo cinco minutos. ¿Tanto me extrañaste? –Tony la miró divertido, dejando que el alivio le ayude a olvidar poco a poco su miedo. Si, miedo, aunque él no quiera llamarlo así.

-Solo un poco, pensé que tal vez fuiste raptada por algún villano… -explicó acariciando sus brazos pero pronto apareció su ceño fruncido –o raptada tal vez por un extraterrestre… –Virginia lo observó, ahora ella acariciaba sus brazos y luego su cabello revuelto.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Solo fue un decir.

-Cariño, tal vez solo estas nervioso por la reunión con tus amigos en tu nueva casa del árbol y lo que has pensado hacer.

-Es el Centro de Investigación Avengers, Pep.

-Sí, los Avengers –la pelirroja suspiró y huyó de la cercanía de Tony, pidiéndole a Verónica que apagase las luces y se envolvió con sus sábanas. Tony la miró realizar todo el proceso y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de acercarse a ella.

-Verónica, luces –y la habitación se iluminó.

-Tony, aun no amanece –murmuró Pepper –Vamos a dormir.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No, es hora de dormir –Tony se acostó detrás de ella, pegándose a su cuerpo, abrazándola amorosamente.

-Pepper, Virginia –y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Sé que no quieres que siquiera mencione a los Vengadores – y sintió su cuerpo estremecer –pero somos necesarios.

-Tony, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No creo poder soportarlo –la pelirroja respiró profundo para controlar sus emociones –Te amo pero verte arriesgar tu vida una vez más…

-Proteger el planeta –con suavidad la hizo girar quedando cara a cara con ella –Quería salvar a todos, quería salvarte, que estuvieras bien –y un sollozo se escapó de los labios de su chica –Pep, cariño no llores…

-Si te pasara algo…

-Todo estaba calculado Pep.

-Siempre dices eso pero sé que no es así. Siempre puede suceder algún imprevisto en tus misiones. Siempre han sucedido imprevistos que has querido ocultarme.

-Sí, pero has hecho tan buenas migas con Jarvis y ahora con Verónica que al final te enteras de todo. Tendré que reprogramarlos.

-Anthony…

-Virginia, escúchame, sabes que esta vez, prácticamente fue culpa mía todo lo que sucedió en Sokovia.

-No lo fue. Tu afán de querer protegernos fue lo que te impulso a crear a Ultron. Wanda hizo revivir tu terror a lo que sucedió en Nueva York y eso te empujó a crear a Ultron utilizando lo investigado por Hydra. No pudiste prever las consecuencias. Pero ahora lo sabes.

-Es por eso el Centro de investigación. Sé que no lo hice a propósito pero así sucedieron las cosas. La amenaza de Ultron ya no existe pero aún hay enemigos allá, lejos, fuera del planeta y vendrán por nosotros. Por eso es que tenemos que estar preparados –Pepper lo miró a los ojos y vio determinación, y miedo también –vamos a pelear por el planeta, vamos a protegerla. Pep, voy a protegerte –la pelirroja lo miró y lo único que sintió que podía hacer es aprovechar el tiempo de paz, el tiempo de tener a Tony Stark para ella antes de que vuelva a ser Iron Man. Lo besó, transmitiéndole su miedo a perderlo, a quedarse sin sus besos, sin sus brazos, sin su cariño. Y mientras Tony hacia que el beso fuese más apasionado, acariciando su cuerpo lentamente, podía sentir la preocupación de Pepper y se permitió compartir el suyo con ella, pues si, quería proteger el planeta, pero todo era por ella…

-Ahora solo concentrémonos en nosotros cariño.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que yo tenga muchas reuniones o hasta que el mundo necesite de Iron Man? –Tony la miró y besó su frente.

-Hasta que ya no podamos resistir, pero resistiremos… -y el Tony juguetón hizo su aparición –y tú sabes que mi resistencia es eterna –Pep sonrió. Tony siempre tenía el efecto de hacerla sonreír cuando estaba enfadada o triste. Era algo que amaba de él.

-Te amo –respondió ella antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. Bien, aquí está mi contribución a lo que sucedió después de La era de Ultron, y lo que le faltó a la película al parecer de muchas: **Pepperony**.

A la mayoría no nos pareció que Pepper no estuviera, que la película hiciera parecer que Tony fuera el total culpable de la aparición de Ultron, que hubieran chispazos de Stony (Steve x Tony), que las menciones sobre Pepper sonaran tan frías (audio español latino) y muchas más observaciones fuera del Pepperony, como el comportamiento de Nat (si me gustó) y la familia de Clint.

¿Alguna idea o sugerencia sobre que más se podría hacer sobre la película? Pues pueden mencionarla. Por lo pronto avanzaré con los siguientes capítulos y mis demás fics. Saludos a Las Perfectas.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


End file.
